Ouat Sleeping Warrior
by Dreamin'throughLife
Summary: This Sleeping Warrior fanfic takes place some time after the events of episode 3 in season 3. Mulan is struggling to let go of her feelings for Aurora. Robin realises something is wrong and confronts her about her problems. He convinces her to return to Auroras castle and face her feelings again. ***This is my very first Fanfic. Hope you like it ***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; At the end of a bottle

A fire crackled in the centre of a forest clearing with the smell of wild rabbit and goose wafting through the dry, icy air.

"Mulan?" Hood nudged the young woman.

"Maybe it's time you woke up."

Hoods voice hovered above Mulan in the dark and dull morning.

"What hour of the day is it?" She slurred from her alcohol smothered breath.

"Almost nightfall. You slept a whole day." Hood replied bending down to help her sit up.

She sat still, stunned and confused as life poured itself back into her body. She felt her damp face. "A day? Did it rain at any point?"

"No that would be some water I told Roland to throw on you. You were shaking violently so I told him to wake you for dinner." Robin held out his hand to help mulan to her feet. She stumbled a bit before holding her head in pain.

"I feel like I've been kicked in the head by a giant!"

"Captain Peppers finest Ale will do that to you."

"Drink? When was I drinking?"

"Don't worry, we've all been there at some part of our life. Also the question should be "When aren't you drinking?" You've spent most of the past nights with a bottle in your hand."

"That probably explains the headache, I guess, although I've never had a drink before. When I joined the army it was an absolute sin to drink while in possession of weapons. I've never felt a need to drink anyway"

"We'll you've had your fair share since you joined us. You must feel like there is a need for the stuff now. Look…I don't like to stick my nose where it ought not to be but something is clearly upsetting you. I am a much better listener than a bottle of ale and I am more than happy to offer an open ear if you need it." Hood opened a small flash of water with Iroven oil. He handed it to Mulan.

"As I said, we've all been there. It's just some water with Iroven oil which should help with the headache."

"I'm sorry; I've probably been more of a burden that you bargained for. Don't get me wrong though I do like it here with your men. You've created your own little family. It's comforting."

"Do you have a family or is that the reason you're here...escaping from a life you did not want?"

"I wish it was a life I did not want but it is more like a life I cannot have. I did have a family though, my father was the reason I became a soldier. When he passed away I took his place in the army. I miss my parents very much but that was a long time ago and I know that time does help numb the empty void left behind a bit."

"So you have a fresh wound, and you cannot wait for time to numb it.

"You should exchange your arrows for some medical books, Doctor Hood."

He chuckled humbly before returning to his concerned form.

"I can see it in your eyes as I have seen it in myself when I lost Marion. Love yields the greatest weapons and cuts the deepest wounds, Am I wrong?"

"Love? Is it so obvious, I should be more careful. It will be my weakness if I face an opponent as clever as you."

"So did your love pass on or did he leave? Was it Baelfire?"

"No. I am lucky to say the one I find my heart aching for is still alive, but unfortunately with another."

"Does he know about your feelings?"

"I tried to tell them, I just couldn't do it."

"Are you sure he does not feel the same way, feelings are often the most kept treasures. I should know a thing or two about that. I never would have known how Marion felt about me if I hadn't been persistent. She said it was my most appealing flaw. I like to think my soul had found its mate and wasn't going to give up until they were joined...as one."

"True love sounds like a life I have not or will never know."

"There is always hope. He is alive, you are alive and love is very much alive."

"Yes and so is their child. They are having a child with the person they are with and they couldn't be happier. That is why I couldn't tell them how I felt, it would have created havoc".

"Well I do know that a child can bring the greatest of joys but so does true love. I think you should find your love and kiss him. Then you will truly know if he is your true love. I don't know how to really explain when you will know but you will. All I do know is that you are never going to find your soul mate at the end of a bottle, unless he's a genie."

Mulan chuckled silently, ignoring the throbbing in her head for a moment.

"I sacrificed my happiness so they could raise their child. Would it not be selfish of me to ask them to sacrifice their happiness for mine?"

"A child can be a joy and a blessing but it will never create the bond of true love between its parents. If you keep trying to ignore it, it will eat into you and eventually after rejecting love so much; it will all dissipate into hate. It's unfortunate but one of true loves oldest laws is that it should not be ignored even when you find it in the most unusual of places."

"Since you say that, I should mention that I am not in love with a man. I love… a woman, a princess. Her name is Aurora."

"The name rings a bell. There was talk of a princess, by that name, under a sleeping spell but everyone called her the "Sleeping Beauty". Is she truly as beautiful as her name?"

"Yes. She is more beautiful than any name she could have been given. She is prettier than her prince could've ever described her and I think she stole by breath when I first saw her. I tried to ignore this and at first it was a bit easy. I thought that if I protected her for Phillip it would make up for the guilt I was feeling by loving her. She wasn't mine to love. As we spent more time together though I found I was falling more and more in love with her. Every time she smiled my heart got a little warmer. I couldn't sleep until I knew for sure she was safe. When I slept she was the only occupant of my dreams where I could protect her. Even the music of birds in the morning was no match for her laugh. I still do hear it when I sleep and it brings both comfort and pain knowing I won't hear it again. Although she may have been stubborn at times I still found my heart pushing forward to protect her whenever she was drawn towards danger. Being so far away feels like a part of my heart is missing and I wish I told her sooner about my feelings but how could I when her heart belonged to another? She was woken by true loves kiss but it wasn't mine. And it will never be so."

"I know what it is to love a beautiful woman and that is love, what you describe sounds strong enough to be true love too. Who is to say thatAurora does not feel the same way as you? Just because her prince woke her with a kiss does not mean she is not your true love. What is his name?"

"Phillip. Prince Phillip."

"This Phillip clearly loves Aurora as you no doubt do but his kiss broke the curse because his love for Aurora is undying. The strength of his love woke up your princess; Aurora doesn't have to love Phillip back for the kiss to wake her. True loves kiss can break any spell or curse if one would be willing to sacrifice their life for another. If Phillip were to be Aurora's true love then she would have to be willing to sacrifice her life for him as well. The question is, would she?"

"If there was any chance of her loving me I think it disappeared when she decided to carry his child."

"I may be over stepping my place but is that not expected of a princess? They have to have an heir to the throne and raise them to be the next king or queen. Maybe she is only doing what is expected of her."

"Even so I do not have enough courage to go back to that castle and I cannot declare my overwhelming love for her in a chance that she may feel the same way. If Phillips love is as strong as you say then he will not let her leave him without a fight, even if it is to the death."

"You are one of the strongest fighters in my band of Merry men, don't let love be your toughest opponent."

"You are right. I'm being a coward and I have faced far greater enemies than fear of rejection. It is settled, I shall leave for their castle tomorrow morning. On foot it should take me about three nights to reach the edge of their kingdom. I am sorry to part after being with your men for only two full moons. If you are near by and I'm still alive you should plan a visit with your son. I'm sure he would love to see a princess' castle." Mulan began to walk towards her shelter to pack.

"Don't think you are getting away from us that easily Mulan. We will escort you to Aurora's castle. Anyway we are due to pull up our roots and move on. Staying in one spot for too long can make you prey, especially in our line of work. And as you said I'm sure Rowland would like to see a castle."

"That is too kind of you, I must reimburse you but how? What will cover my debt?"

"You know how to search for medicinal plants and herbs which is extremely valuable. You also know plants such as the blacky purple seeds that can put one into a deep sleep. If I provide you with the materials, would you write out all your knowledge of such plants with some illustrations to help those of my men who cannot read?"

"Yes I can make a start after dinner if you'd like."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; An arrow through the heart

Mulan rested against a log close to the roaring fire with a book of bound sheep skin pages. In front of her sat a large piece of bark with a rainbow of various coloured crushed berries. She used a stick with horse hairs to paint the different colours onto the pages. While the dyes dried, she wrote the names of the plants or herbs in a black ink at the top of the page. Next to the illustrations she wrote the uses and underneath this she carefully drew a red skull if it was poisonous to it. Engrossed in her work, Mulan filled the pages until the sun began to rise and the fire had died to a warm amber glow under the cage of carefully arranged logs. Hood was the first to rise with Roland by his side. Mulan handed him the finished book bound with a leather cover and clasp.

"Did you work through the night?"

"I was eager to get it finished before we left so I could focus my mind on working out a way to approach Aurora and Phillip."

"If you are free now would you mind helping me gather some breakfast? The men will need their weight in food so they can spend the day to come on foot."

"It would be the least I could do for them, but do they know where they are going and why?"

"They won't go near a castle unless they are stealing from it, or someone is chasing their true love. They have no problem accompanying you to the kingdom once they have a large feast to star them off."

"I'll grab a bow and some arrows then if we expect to catch anything with enough meat to feed them."

"Right you are."

Hood set off with Roland perched on his shoulders like an owl. Mulan kept her sword in its sheath even though she knew she wouldn't use it. In one hand she carried the beautifully crafted oak bow and a quiver packed with arrows on her back. The two headed into the heart of the forest where a small watering hole gathered the sufficient prey in one place. After a few minutes of silence with only the snapping of twigs echoing through the emptiness, Roland started humming on his fathers shoulders.

"Buddy is that new?" Hood piped up as he didn't recognise the slow lullaby.

"Mulan sang it."

"I didn't know you had more skills outside of your fighting abilities and artistic creativity. Is there anything you can't do?"

"It seems I can't speak my feelings out loud to the one who ought to hear them. Aurora used to hum that tune at night, her mother hummed it to her when she was young. It must have made an imprint on my mind without my knowledge."

"We'll I hope you don't mind but he's not going to stop until he hears a new one."

"It's fine. He hums it nicer than I do anyway. Does he get his voice from his father?"

"If he does, I am unaware of it. The only time I can remember singing is when Marion told me it was dangerous for her to see me after the first time we met. I too am well aware of the pains to be got at the end a bottle of ale, and I found myself outside her window sing my heart out. I later learned that her father thought I was being beaten up outside. I do not think I have a singing voice for those who wish to keep their hearing."

"But you do have a voice worth listening to, that's why those men respect you."

"My father thought me how to survive in this world even when you have nothing and that includes surrounding yourself with people who feel like family even if you share no blood. The bond is much deeper. That's what I plan to teach this little man so that he can, eventually, carry on the legacy."

"What does it feel like, being a father?"

"It is the scariest joy in the world. Each minute you spend loving you also can't help worrying about everything they do in case it can injure them. It is all worth it though, knowing he will one day grow up to be able to hunt along side me. And I will make sure he knows how amazing his mother is everyday so that he find someone to love as much as I love Marion. Do you hope to have a child or two of your own?"

"I never thought about it. Not once. I spent my life training for the army and after that, when I was in, staying alive was always on my mind. Until I met Aurora, then keeping her alive filled my thoughts and now I wonder if Phillip is protecting her. I only ask about what it's like to be a parent because I wonder what Aurora's feeling. If she's happy starting her new family and will my sudden presence be an interruption."

"You can't get cold feet now after building up your courage last night. If you keep questioning the "if's" and "buts'" or you will never make it to the castle door. Remember a leap of faith may be the only way to overcome your obstacle."

"You mean my fear of rejection. But what if she sends me out the door and tells me to never lie eyes her again."

"It is a very big "but what if" and if it does happen, you heal. Like any wound you rest, let time heal your heart and you pick yourself up and look for someone new. It will be no easy task if it happens but you are Mulan, a strong and very brave soldier. You are a survivor."

"I will keep this talk in mind."

"We are here. Will you be able to get the deer on the left and I'll take the bear that's sneaking up behind it. Sometimes it's one man for himself and that bear is not getting our deer."

They stopped next to a thick trunked tree on a rock ledge overlooking the small watering hole. Hood kneeled on the ground and helped his son of his shoulders.

Rowland occupied himself with a wild rabbit that was trying to burrow at the bass of another tree. Hood set up and drew his arrow. He released it and within seconds the bear collapsed. Mulan could just about make of the yellow feathers of the arrow jutting out of the bear's furry coat.

"Your turn".

Mulan quietly placed an area on the bow and drew the string back to her cheek. She steadied her balance and took a breath, holding it for a second. Instantly she released both the arrow and the little bubble of air trapped in her lungs. The deer collapsed one leg at a time falling next to the small pond after she sent an arrow though its heart.

"Get ready again and watch. Roland will you throw for Daddy?"

Roland stood up immediately and waddled through the autumn reds and yellows towards his father. Robin handed him a small rock.

"Ready?

"For what?"

"Go."

Roland threw the rock across the opening, where the pond was situated, into the opposite trees. A firework a various coloured birds burst from the leaves in a hectic crashing of feathers. They released their arrows instantaneously then reloaded and shot again. Reload. Shot. Reload. Shot. Roland clapped on the floor at the show in front. Soon enough the quivers where empty and more than a dozen birds lay scar here's around the deer, skewered by arrows.

"How do expect the two of us to get all this back to the camp?"

"Don't worry."

He picked up Rowland again and returned him to his perch.

"You may want to block your ears."

Hood placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a two note whistle that almost shook the trees. The sounds of stunned birds flying away could be heard in the distance before the forest returned to its silent, undisturbed slumber.

"So, what now?"

"Have a look at your deer."

Mulan peered over the edge of the rock where she stood to shoot down their breakfast. The merry men were scattered amongst the corpses collecting the food and some fresh water.

"You must teach me that trick."

"It does have its uses."

On Robins shoulders Roland made an attempt at imitating his father before spewing dribbles into Hoods hair. Mulan grinned while Roland broke into a fit of laughter.

Little John assembled two large spits while the rest of the merry men plucked the feathers from the birds and skinned the bear. Mulan took charge of the deer on her own, skinning it and cutting into large chunks to put on a spit.

"We must keep some of the meat for the journey ahead in case hunting for food proves difficult. The clouds are getting thicker and the air is warm, I feel a winter snow may fall soon."

Hood started to cook the bear and gave Mulan the task of making more arrows with the bird feathers while breakfast was cooking. An hour or so after breakfast hood threw some water on the fires and unassembled the spits. John threw half the uneaten deer and half a dozen birds in to a sack and swung it over his back. Mulan picked at some pheasant she had been given but nerves prevented her from over eating and filling herself up for the long journey to come. She had managed to make more than three dozen arrows during her breakfast. The band of men set off heading east, towards the sun suspended above the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; One of your own

After a full day of walking, with a few short stops, a cold icy wind began to blow in from the north and Hood decided it was late enough. They set up camp and a fire for warmth with a spit. Mulan cooked the rest of the birds while the men rested. Once all the meat had been eaten everyone turned in for the night under shelter or up on thick branches of trees, except for Mulan. She stayed by the fire watching the flame dance hypnotically until she dozed off.

The morning had warmed again with a hazy sun beginning to rise. A strange noise woke Mulan who instantly had her hand on her weapons. She opened her eyes slowly to see a greyish animal sniffing around the fire. When she cleared both eyes she realised there was at least three of them. She drew her sword slowly and stroke it off a small rock by the fire. Simultaneously the animals stopped sniffing and cocked there matted grey heads in Mulans direction.

"Wolves" she shouted before lunging towards the one closest to her, the first one she laid eyes on. Once it was beheaded she swung at a smaller wolf who had managed to bite through the bag with the deer meat and get a taste of it for himself. Little John hit the last wolf on the head with a large rock that seemed like a measly pebble in his hands as he chucked it.

"Everyone up! The rest of the pack may be close behind."

In that moment there was an outbreak of sleepy bustling from everyone tearing down shelters and stuffing satchels hastily. Within minutes the resting place was cleared and the group continued their journey towards Aurora's kingdom. Mulan lead the way, picking edible berries as she walked and dividing them amongst everyone. Soon the men had rose red tongues as they appeared to be feasting on blood rather than berries. In their sleepy state they were a sight that could have scared any passer-by's. By noon, Hood stopped for his men to take a break. Mulan went to find a tree to climb to see if she could see their location. As Mulan began to climb Hood strolled towards the tree.

"I wonder if you could find a village that might have a tavern. My men are in dire need of a drink the quench their first and this land is proving very dry. We have not come across any sign of some fresh water since yesterday and if we hope to reach the edge of the kingdom by tomorrow night. My men will need to drink."

"I will try to see if I can see a village close by."

Mulan scurried up the tree, trying to get as high up as possible on the slimmest branch.

"My God! We are closer than I thought. I didn't recognise this forest because it is belong to a neighbouring kingdom but there is a village not far from here. After that there is more forest which belongs to part of the kingdoms whereAurora's castle is situated. We're almost there." About fifty feet in the air she shouted down to Hood who waited below. She returned to the ground safely and the two walked back to the merry men to deliver the good news, although Mulan felt her stomach getting tighter

and tighter. The troop gathered themselves and their things before heading off again. Roland resumed his place perched on his fathers' shoulders while Mulan carried Robins bow and arrows. The group eventually reached a small but lively village. At the site of a tavern sign the men ran forward. Hood looked on not wanting to follow with Roland on his shoulders.

"I can look after Roland if you'd like a drink. As you said before I have had my fair fill of it and I don't think I will need another drop for a very long while, depending on how tomorrow goes."

"You don't mind?"

"It's no problem. I can take him to look at the other shops and I'll stay in the village." Hood pealed his son from his shoulders and put him next to Mulan an kneeled down on one knee to his level.

"I'm just going in here and Mulan is going to take you to look at the shops, okay little man?"

Roland nodded once and took Mulans hand.

"Here are some coins if he looks for something."

"Don't worry, I have my own. Please put it away and if you are to spend it buy a large drink on behalf of me."

"We won't be too long, and they shall not get to happy otherwise they may be singing from dusk to dawn. Anyway, bye buddy!"

Roland gave a small wave to his father as he opened the door to the tavern. Something caught Roland's eye and he was already pulling Mulan towards a small, dull carpenters shop. On a shelf stood three large bows which Roland pointed at. "Daddy"

Mulan chuckled and bent down next to him.

"Would you like to be like Robin?"

He nodded. Suddenly a tall brooding man appeared from behind a door way with a small white haired woman by his side.

"Are you looking for a bow?" He grumbled.

"Jerry be nicer, you'll scare the poor child." The woman piped up next to him. "I apologise for my husband, he never did have any people skills. My father was the carpenter and the people person, my husband just made the bows."

"Do I "just make the bows"? Well just making bows is still feeding you, isn't it?!"

"Jerry, manners!"

"Actually I was going to ask if you've made any smaller bows, like for children."

"Oh are you teaching your son how to hunt, dearie?"

"He's not mine, I'm minding him for his father but I'd like to buy him a present."

"We'll aren't you sweet? Don't you have some bows that you made for you-know-who in the back?"

"No"

"Yes you do! Maybe if you cleared some of the scrap back there you might be able to see a thing or two. Ill go get one since you don't seem bothered to do any sellin' today. Don't scare away the customers while I'm gone."

"If they leave it ain't my fault!"

The woman hurried behind the doorway. Silence looked between Mulan and the bower before a loud thud in the back room broke it.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Nothing's broken but a shelf fell off the wall. Here I found two of Guy's old bows. Which one would you prefer?"

"I don't mind, maybe Roland should choose."

Roland stepped towards the small woman who bent down and held out the two bows. Rowland clasped the black one.

"He makes his mind up quick, doesn't he? That'll be three pennies please dear."

"It will not! It will be five gold pieces."

"We are not selling her a house! It's some wood and string, it is three pennies and now higher."

"I have two gold pieces, will that do?"

"Sweet one that is too much, but if you insist?"

"Yes, yes I insist here. Take it." Mulan pushed the coins into the woman's hand and took the bow.

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"No. Just me."

"Well you already look the part of a mother; maybe someday you will be blessed with one of your own."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"No. Thank you. Come again soon." The couple continued to squabble as Mulan strolled away with Roland who held Mulans' hand in one of his and his new, proudest possession in the other.

Mulan and Roland strolled back to the tavern where Robin and his men waited outside, fresh as daisies.

"Don't tell me you bought him that, I didn't want you to spend anything on him. How much was it and I'll pay you back?"

"No need. Anyway how could the soon of Robin Hood not have his own bow. He picked it out too; it looks like he will be travelling in your footsteps after all."

"Thank you. Everyone has had some drink and food so we can keep going if its okay with you?"

"On we go."

They continued their walk through the forest. By the time day began to disappear they had reached the opposite side of the forest where they dropped their stuff onto the ground as they all took in the view of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A path less travelled

Night fell over the kingdom as Mulan and the merry men settled down on some rocks.

"Is that it?" one of the men asked, perplexed.

"Yes". She took a breath to calm herself, "yes it is."

"The men will set up a camp here and we can walk into the village." Hood stood next to Mulan who stared bewilderingly at the castle.

"Okay I'll let you lead the way since you have the torch."

Mulan tied back her hair in a straight plait down her back. She swung her new hooded cloak, that Hood had given her, around her and fastened it tightly at her neck. She slid her sword into its sheath and a knife into her belt on her right hip, just a precaution. Robin set out in front with the torch stretched out at eye level. They followed a well worn path which brought them into the opening of the village. A full moon rose above them surrounded by little yellowy white shining speckles. As they approached the center of the village both Mulan and Robin stopped and surveyed the deserted village.

"It's too quite, even for such a small village." Mulan walked over to an empty house whose occupants where long gone.

"And the tavern is boarded shut. Only a mad man would do that."

They kept walking until Mulan spotted a wood carving on the door of a house.

"I don't recognise this crest." She traced it with her fingers. Hood stepped forward and held the torch closer to get a better look.

"I do. Either Prince Phillip and Aurora have made a pact with the devil or he has taken siege of their castle and the village."

"Who does this belong to?"

"His name is Guy of Gisbourne and we should be very worried if has taken over that castle."

"Aurora could be in danger!"

"We cannot go in alone. He has a large army at his disposal and if he is in there, they will certainly be with him."

"Well I am not going to leave without seeing if she is alive."

"If you wait here I can call the men and we may be able to make a surprise ambush. Take my bow and arrows so I can run back to the men. Stay here out of site and when I return we can work out a plan of action."

"Fine. Give me the torch too and I'll put it out."

Hood handed over his weapons and the torch before sprinting into the shadows of the deserted small dwellings. When Mulan was sure Hood was well out of site she made her way back to the tavern. She chucked the torch at its base and within moment the whole row was ablaze. She slipped behind some trees by the bridge into the castle and waited for the doors to open. Eventually they did and two dozen or so men ran in the large fires direction. Mulan quickly tiptoed in the door before anyone could spot her. In the distance roars of encouragement and cheers bellowed through the grand hall. Mulan found a turret stairs which she remembered would lead her to a balcony overlooking the grand hall. Unfortunately it was occupied by a soldier who was overseeing the entertainment below. Mulan took him out with one arrow making sure he kept his position leaning against the pillar lazily. She sneaked up behind and removed the arrow. Through the balcony railing she caught a glimpse of a large circle of men cheering around a fight. At the top of the hall a man sat on a throne like chair with a girl shackled to it. Several soldiers stood either side with their swords drawn. The man stood up clearly bored.

"Someone kill someone already" he ordered.

Mulan focused on the small framed girl and was taken back when she realised it was a sickly looking Aurora.

She almost stood up in anger to shout but decided to take a more calm and effective approach; join the shouting circle. As she made her way down the stairs cheers erupted from the hall and loud clapping; someone had killed someone. Mulan strolled into the hall unnoticed as two cards dragged a body into a large bonfire.

"Who's next?"

The crowd fell silent. Mulan drew her sword and struck it against the stone floor. A gap opened up in the circle and she walked into it. She kept her face well hidden as she bowed her head to the man organising the event, Guy of Gisbourne.

"The winner can take a bag of coins or that girl up there. Well get to it then." He departed the circle and Mulans opponent made an immediate swing for her head. She ducked in time and swung her sword around, slicing a gash in the mans calf. He winced but recovered quickly. He was no where near Mulans skill and very quickly he began to struggle to keep her sword way from him. At one point he stumbled backwards into the crowd and they threw him forward only so Mulans sword could tear his side. After a few minutes the man had a wound made by Mulan on each limb. He fell to his knees but Mulan waited for him to return to his feet. He made an attempt to break through the crowd but a small, very fat man poured a gooey black liquid onto the mans' sword and pushed him back. A man next to the fat man took a lit piece of paper and threw it onto the sword. A fantail of flames erupted on the sword startling Mulans' opponent more than her. He waved the flaming sword around in front of Mulan but made no strong attempt to pierce it through her. In one felt swoop she knocked his sword out of his hand and picked it up. She threw it back to him high in the air and as he stretched up to clasp it she drove her sword right through his heart. The crowd once again cheered and Mulan was grateful because no one could hear her whisper "I'm sorry" into her opponents' ear. He dropped to the floor and a large gap once again opened in the circle for the two soldiers to drag the corpse away. Guy walked towards the circle with a leather purse in his hand.

"A gift for the victor."

Mulan deepened her voice.

"Not necessary, I'll take the girl."

"Are you sure? She is with child and kind of whiny to be honest. She'll give you a headache if you allow her to talk for too long."

"I'll take the girl."

Guy ushered his soldiers to bring Aurora to him. In her weak state she could barely walk without support. Gisbourne put one hand on her cheeks and squeezed them tightly. Mulans grip on her bloody blade tightened.

"It's a shame to see you go, you're very pretty. Anyways thank you for the castle."

He handed the chains, which were attached toAuroras shackles, over to Mulan who made sure to keep her head down. As they left Aurora pulled in protest begging and pleading for the hooded stranger to not hurt her. As they approached the door Mulan yanked Aurora closer.

"You always were a stubborn one."

Aurora recognised her good friend immediately.

"Mulan?"

"Wait." Guy's voice blared from behind them.

"Those two know each other. Guards kill them!"

Mulan dropped the chains, "Run!"

She turned with her sword still drawn to find several men running towards her. She poised herself to attack until they ran right passed her and out of the entrance. The large crowd began to disappear, most fleeing for their lives until Mulan saw several cloaked men in combat with Guy's men. A couple of soldiers ran towards Mulan andAurora before one of them fell to his knees with an arrow jutting out from his back. Mulan spotted Robin Hood up on the balcony with a different bow and arrow taking out men like he did with the bear. Mulan was able to fight off the soldier who had reached her and when he made an attempt to kill her she stabbed him with the knife from her belt. Guy of Gisbourne made a dash for the door but not before Robin sent an arrow in his direction, gashing his cheek. Three more soldiers made a run towards Mulan. One grabbed her from behind but she flipped him over her shoulders, hitting another of his men. The third man ran straight for Aurora with his sword in hand ready to strike. Mulan intervened but he too had a second weapon in his belt. Unexpectedly he drew a small knife and jabbed it into Mulans managed to use Mulans sword to stab him instantly. She pulled it out violently and turned to see Mulan on her back, wheezing and coughing.

"No, no, no. This can't happen! Mulan stay with me, I'll get you out of here."

Aurora bent down and tried with the rest of her strength to move Mulan. She got her outside of the hall where most of the merry men had defeated the soldiers. Robin appeared by Aurora's side and whistled sharply. The merry men ran outside to help Robin lift Mulan. They all rushed back to the camp, grabbing as much of their supplies as they could before fleeing. Aurora tried her best to keep up but her tattered blood stained dress made running almost impossible for her malnourished body. After a couple of minutes the men stopped by a cave that had enough room to set up a quick shelter so Mulan could be tended to and anyone else with wounds. Aurora made a fire and lit a handful of torches to provide light. She took one and went into the black cave which wasn't very deep but warmer than the space outside.

"I think Mulan should stay in here so she doesn't get a fever from the nights air. I will make a fire so you can see what you are doing."

"Fine but do it hastily. Time is something Mulan can not afford right now."

Robin ransacked through the bags looking for the plant and herbs book Mulan made for him. Once he found it he gave it to two of his men and asked them to find as many of the "good" berries as they could. Little John lifted Mulan into the cave and put her down next to Auroras fire.

"Princess I need you to get some water and sheets."

Robin knelt down next to Mulan who was struggling to stay awake. He used his knife to cut her shirt away from the wound so he could begin cleaning it. Aurora returned with a flask of water and some torn clothes. She knelt down opposite Hood and clenched Mulans blood stained hand.

"You're going to be fine. You'll be better in no time."

Aurora tried to force a smile through her pain.

"Princess can you pour some water over the wound please." Aurora did as he asked.

"You don't need to call me princess, my name isAurora."

"I know, Mulan has told me a lot about."

Aurora rubbed Mulans hand and smiled at her.

"Good things I hope."

"Better than good."

Aurora poured more water over the wound at Hoods nod of his head.

"I'll see if any of the men have some alcohol which will help clean the wound quicker."

Hood got up quickly and went outside where most of the shelters were assembled."

"Aurora..."

"You need to save your breath!"

"No, I need… you to know...that...I came back...because...I love you."

Aurora was happily shocked for a moment until Mulan closed her eyes.

"Mulan! Mulan open your eyes!"

Hood bound back in with a bottle of rum, several different coloured berries and Mulans book.

"Princ...Sorry Aurora, I need you to do exactly as I say with the berries. Okay?".

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded, followed by many more.

"Start crushing those pink ones in your hands and add a few drops of water."

"Should I not wash my hands first?"

"That will clean your hands."

Hood poured the entire bottle of rum on Mulans stomach before wiping away any dried blood left with the cloths.

"Now you need to mash the purple ones up and rub their juices on her lips, the book says the odour will reduce any pain she's in."

Aurora followed his instructions while he mixed yellow and blue berries with some water to make a sickly coloured green paste. He spread it all across the wound before wrapping the rest of the cloths around her waist with the help of Aurora.

"What are these red ones for?"

"You. You look like you haven't eaten in days, you can also finish off the water."

"Thank you. And thank you for helping Mulan."

"She's helped me many more times than I can repay, I only hope I've done enough to save her. You can sleep in here if you would like to stay with her and the rest of us will be just outside. I'll put up a blanket to cover the entrance so any wind doesn't blow the fire out."

Hood left while Aurora scoffed down the berries and gulped the water before wiping her mouth. For a moment she expected Mulan to laugh at the mess around her mouth but then she realised Mulan was off drifting in a world of her own. She lay down beside Mulan not wanting to close her eyes just in case, just in case she missed the moment when Mulan came back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The boy with the book

The fire beside Aurora had died slowly through the night and by the time she woke it was close to evening. She went to wake Mulan but realised Mulans state had not changed and she remained frozen in the spot she was exited the cave to look for Hood.

"For someone who had a long slumber you certainly like to continue that pattern".

"It was hard trying to sleep with shackles around my hands and even my ankles at one point."

"Of course. I'm sorry for my inconsiderate remark. How are you? Is your child okay?"

"How do you...?"

"Mulan. She told me all about you including that you were with child. How about your prince, did he leave you in the castle alone?"

"No. When we were raided he was the first to fight in the circle and he didn't last the day. That man made me watch as my Phillip got slaughtered. Fight after fight until eventually his heart became weak and tired and he was killed."Aurora wiped her eyes before any tears could escape but none came, she had cried them all out over Mulan.

"I'm sorry. If you need anything just ask any one of us. Any friend of Mulans' is a friend of ours."

"Thank you. How about your men, are they all okay?"

"Some minor scratches but they're fine."

Roland ran up to Robin followed by Little John who was holding something small.

"He found a stray wolf pup and I think he wants to keep it as a pet or something."

"Hey buddy; this is a very good friend of Mulans. Will you say hello?" Roland waved his hand nervously, intrigued by the pretty stranger.

"He is your son?"

"Yes, this is Roland. And the big guy is Little John."

"I was wondering if you had any spare clothing or know where I could get some. I fear I look like someone unhinged in this dress and I cannot stop remembering what Mulan did for me every time I look down at it."

"I'm sure Little John can find you something."

Little John handed the whitish grey wolf pup to Robin before searching for something for Aurorato wear.

"We will not be able to provide you with a dress just in case you get your hopes up."

"I don't mind, I am not allergic to any clothing that's not a dress. Besides I've worn dresses all my life, it will be a welcome change to not wear one for a while. But can you provide me with something else?"

"I will try."

"I need the truth. You have most certainly seen these kinds of wounds before and I want to know the likely hood of Mulan making it out of whatever sleep she has slipped into."

"I fear the only thing I have been able to do is buy her time. I'm sorry to say it but each day she stays in that coma increases the chance of her not coming out of it at all. Her strongest hope would be magic and I don't know where we'd find that."

Aurora felt her heart sink and before she could run back into the cave Little John showed up with some clothes for her.

"I hope you don't mind but they belong to Mulan. They are all I could find that might fit you and they are the cleanest clothes belong to anyone in this group."

"Thank you."

Aurora took the clothes and ran back into the cave, not wanting to start crying in front of them. She pulled the blanket across the open of the cave and cried into her stained and scrappy dress. She turned her back to Mulan and slid the dress off her swollen and bruised body slowly.

"This would be an awkward time for you to wake up but I wouldn't mind if you did". She looked over her shoulder to see if there was any change.

"Please wake up for me."

She paused for a moment, half naked, hoping for some sign of life in Mulan. She resumed getting dressed, disappointed. She wore Mulans' black pants and a navy blue cotton shirt. She tore off some of her dress to tie around the pants to keep it on her shrinking frame. She lay down next to Mulan and talked about their time together before Mulan left. After a while Robin came in with some new bandages and more berries.

"Sorry for intruding but I need to change the bandages and I'll need your help."

"Of course."

Together they removed the old bandages and washed the wound. Hood made more of the icky green berry paste and they wrapped her up again.

"Are you sure there is nothing else that can help her?"

"I'm sorry, I've used every healing remedy in Mulans book to try and wake her up but they haven't worked. At best her wound will heal but the only thing that could save her from this sort of sleep is..."

"Magic! I know and none of us have magic and I don't know anyone... Wait I do know somebody who may be able to help. I need to sleep, now!"

"But what about Mulan? I tell you she may die and you want to sleep, typical Princess!"

"Trust me it will help. I may be able to contact a boy whose mother is magic."

Aurora took Mulans hand and lay next to her, wishing for sleep to wash over her quickly. Soon enough she fell into a deep sleep between Mulan and the fire. Once again she found herself in the room that was usually ablaze but the fire seemed to have been extinguished. Aurora spotted Henry sitting at a desk, reading. She paced towards him instantly.

"Henry. Henry I need your help."

Henry put the book he was engrossed in down and made his way towards Aurora.

"What is it?"

"My friend Mulan got pierced with a sword in a fight and she slipped into a coma. At this point magic will be the only thing to wake her and I thought of your mother, Emma. Do you think she would be able to help Mulan?"

"I'm sure she can. We have some pixie dust that may get her to you. I'll wake up now and ask her if she can help. If you stay here I can return with an answer as soon as possible."

Henry disappeared leaving Aurora and her worry to accompany each other. She walked over to the desk where Henry was sitting and found he was reading a fairy tale book. She flicked back the pages to find illustrations of herself and Mulan when they were helping Emma and Snow. She began to flick the pages forward when Henry's voice intervened from behind.

"Don't go any further forward! If you see what is to come in your future it will change immediately. My mom is on her way to your world with Snow and my other mom, Regina. If they save Mulan and you see the future that will all change".

Aurora let go of the page she was about to turn immediately and took several steps back.

"Thank you so much. Now how do I wake myself up?"

"Just think really hard of where you fell asleep, the sounds the feeling of the ground etcetera and you should wind up awake there."

Aurora closed her eyes thinking only of Mulan. It worked as she found herself back on the cave floor with the heat of the fire on her hand, still clutching Mulans hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The wolf, the Witch and the Saviour

"Aurora! I think there are some people here to see you." Robin barked.

Aurora got up immediately but didn't leave until kissing Mulans forehead. Outside Emma, Snow and Regina stood surrounded by Hook and his Merry men.

"So the sleep was to bring these people here?"

"Yes and it worked. Robin this is Snow White and her daughter Emma. You must be Regina then, Henry's other mother?"

"Other mother! Well I guess so yes."

"Emma, Snow White and Regina, this is Robin Hood and..."

"The merry men? Where are your tights?" Emma jumped in jokingly.

"Pardon me?" Hood looked at Emma confused.

"Sorry that was a joke and a bad one at that. Anyway Henry mentioned Mulan was in a coma or something. What do you need us to do?"

"Well Mulan told me how you have magic in you and even the evil queen Cora couldn't kill you. I was hoping you could use some of that to help Mulan."

"I could try but I'd be stronger if I worked withRegina. By the way Regina is Cora's daughter."

Aurora turned to face the stranger.

"Wait you put the curse on the rest of our world didn't you?!"

"Yes but I'm good now. Well I'm getting better."

"What if she kills Mulan?"

Regina stepped forward clearly insulted at being judged for her past acts.

"What? I have no reason to do that!"

"Evil doesn't need a reason!" Aurora snapped.

"Aurora don't worry she won't do that because she knows all I have to do is tell our son, Henry, and he'll never forgive her."

"Mulan is in the cave over there."

Aurora escorted Regina and Emma over to Mulans sleeping place. She waited outside as three people were too crowded inside. After half and hour the two emerged. Aurora's spirits were lifted for a second until Emma looked at her sorrowfully and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we tried everything we knew and it wasn't enough."

Snow placed an arm around Aurora until she collapsed in a heap of tears.

"She shouldn't be the one lying in there it should be me. That sword was meant for me!"

"Ssshhhh don't think like that." Snow tried her best to comfort the distraught princess.

"It's true though, you're all thinking it."

"Aurora, Mulan chose to save you, she knew the consequences."

"I'm going to stay with her again tonight."

"It's a good idea you need your rest." Snow escorted her back to the cave and held the blanket as she went inside.

Aurora returned to her regular position next to Mulan, but this time she clung to her tighter than before. Hood came over and offered the women some water. As he handed the flask to Regina she noticed the lion tattoo on his arm.

"That's an interesting tattoo."

"How's she doing?"

"She's distressed understandably and I fear she hasn't been eating enough to keep her strength up."

"We need to encourage her to eat if not for her but her child."

"Wait she's pregnant?!"

"Mulan told me she was and Auroraconfirmed it. She was held as a prisoner when her castle was captured and they clearly didn't feed her enough. With the malnourishment and all the worrying she's been doing, I don't know how strong her child is. She hasn't spent a minute in the time she has been here thinking about herself. Every moment she is awake she stays with Mulan and the same when she's asleep"

"If she lets you, Regina, you could do your hold-y heart thing and see how strong the baby's heart is. You know, just don't remove it!"

"Really! You think I'd go there? Anyway she thinks I'm evil so there is no way she would allow me to check her baby's heart."

"We can try." Emma led the way into the cave to find Aurora cuddled up next to Mulan.

"Aurora." She bent down next to her and shook her to wake up.

""Aurora wake up we have something to ask you...Guys I think something's wrong with her. She's not waking up!"

"Try slapping her on the cheek."

"And you wonder why she thinks you are evil! I can't slap her if she's asleep."

"Fine I'll do it." Regina stepped in closer toAurora and gave her a light slap across the face.

There was no response.

"She could have past out with the lack of energy. I'll check the baby's heart, if it is slowing down it might kill her."

Regina rolled Aurora onto her back and stuck her hand into find the baby's heart.

"I've got it. It's almost nonexistent; if it stops it will kill her and it is getting slower."

"Can you… you know speed it up?"

"Mrs Swan I would have tried to do that if I could! The best I could do is replace it but where would we find a heart as small as a baby's."

"So you're saying both mother and child aren't going to make it, unless you can get your hands on a new heart."

"Unfortunately. Not unless you have a spare small heart."

Robin pulled back the blanket and entered the cave.

Emma put an arm in front of Robin to restrict his path further into the cave.

"There isn't enough room in here!"

"Wait I might have an idea! I may have been eavesdropping but; does the heart have to be human?"

"Not necessarily but I will have to wrap it in two human hairs from different people to give it human qualities. What are you suggesting?"

"One moment!".

Hood exited the cave in a hurry without a word.

"I'll step out because it is getting too crowded." Snow followed behind Hood. Emma knelt down next to Regina and took off her jacket to use as a pillow for Aurora. Hood returned holding Roland's wolf pup in his hands.

"Will this do?"

Regina eyed the young pups' size.

"Yes I'd say so; I will need to be quick though. Emma can you pull out one of Auroras hairs and Robin you bring the pup down here so I can swap the hearts." Emma did as Regina asked and Hood knelt down with the wolf on his lap. Reginaremoved the baby's heart with her right hand and removed the wolfs heart with her left. She placed the human heart into the pup. She took Aurorasstrand of hair and wrapped it around the wolf heart.

"I need another hair."

"Why are you looking at me, I don't want to have another child. We've got Henry. How about this?"

Emma yanked a hair from Mulans head.

"You pulled her hair!"

"She's asleep, I doubt she felt it! Just hurry up." Emma handed the long strand of Mulans hair toRegina who wrapped it in the opposite direction to Aurora's hair.

"And yet it was wrong for me to slap Aurorawhen we were trying to wake her up."

"Just do your thing already!"

Regina closed her eyes as she placed the wolf heart into Aurora's baby. A flash of blue glowed from the baby in her womb.

"What just happened? Is that a good sign, did it work?"

"Yes. The heart beat is normal. The flash of blue is the child's gender."

"Awwwww it's a boy."

Aurora woke confused as Regina, Emma and Robin Hood were all staring down at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, you and your child are fine. We'll leave the two of you to rest."

Emma got up first and then Regina. All three leftAurora with Mulan before going to explain everything to Snow. Unbeknownst to them Auroracould hear everything. She got up and moved closer to the opening of the cave to hear the conversation more clearly. After she had heard everything she walked out towards them slowly.

"What will it mean for my child, now that it suddenly has a wolfs heart?"

All were taken by surprise but Regina was the quickest to respond, making sure to choose her words carefully.

"I'm not quite sure."

"But it will live, right?"

"Yes and he might even be stronger than before but you must eat something. I'll bring you back into the cave and Emma will make you some dinner." Snow took Aurora by the hand and helped her back into the warmth of the cave. Snow sat opposite to Aurora who remained in her usual spot beside Aurora.

"Have you been thinking of any baby names?"

"I want to name it with something starting with a P as a way to honour Phillip but I find my mind so far from my body I haven't been able to think about it."

"What about Pearce or Paxton?"

"Hmmm...Pearce I like that, where did you get that?"

"I guess it just popped into my head. When Phillip found out, did he have any names for the child?"

"He had a list longer than my hair, mostly boys' names but I insisted that if it were a girl... If it were a girl we would call her Leah Mulan. My mothers name was Leah so I wanted to honour her but I couldn't forget Mulan. She saved my life too many times and I couldn't think of any better way than to give my baby girl a strong middle name. Phillip agreed but he never thought it would be a girl, and he was right."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been to lose Phillip".

"Love is never pretty, I guess, especially if it drives you into the arms of death. He died trying to protect me and now Mulan may face the same fate. It seems I am eternally cursed, or more so anyone who crosses paths with me is."

"I have crossed paths with you and I am glad I have done so Aurora. You are stronger than you give yourself credit and you cannot blame yourself for Mulans actions. Phillip would be happy to know that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing, you are alive and soon your son will share the same air as you. You will be able to share the tales of Prince Phillip with your child. What was he like, your prince?"

"He was...caring and gentle. And considerate, he was always very considerate. He was brave too. We've known each other since we were young children. I was betrothed to him when I was born and he was just a small boy. Everything was planned out so neatly for us and now look...

"You can teach your son to be like Phillip and tell him story's of his fathers well lived life. He will know that his father was an honourable prince and in death he was a hero. Phillips sacrifice was not for nothing and his memory will live on in you and your son."

"What about Mulan and her memory? How should I remember her if she passes when I think she was in love with Phillip. Why else would she risk her life doing what he asked?"

"I know what it is like to risk your life for somebody and you only do it if..."

"What?"

"You would only risk your life if you love them. Phillip risked his for you and...when Cora kidnapped you she asked for the compass we needed as a bargain for your life. I must admit Emma and I weren't ready to give it up so quickly but Mulan made that choice for us. I eventually caught up to her in the woods and she still wasn't willing to give us the compass. I needed it to get back to my husband and my grandson, Mulan needed it to save you. I am ashamed to admit I threatened her life for it but she didn't even blink. I saw something strong in her and I felt its strength holding me back somehow. You don't just risk your life over a promise, you risk it over love. I did not see any indication that she loved Phillip when she was willing to risk her life for you, and only you. And that's not the only time she valued your life over hers. Look where she is now and were her actions still all in the name of a promise? I think Mulan has strong feelings for you which are why she took the part of your protector. She wasn't protecting you because Phillip requested it, maybe that's how it started but I think if any harm came to you she would have never forgiven herself. Mulan would be the one left with a broken heart if you died."

"Do you think it could be true?"

"I do believe two people can love the same soul with every fibre of their being. But each person only gets one true love. You were Phillips true love but was Phillip yours?"

"I did care about him, very much so. I still do!"

"I do not doubt that you cared about him but would you have been willing to take his place and let him live".

"I...but...I am…" Aurora paused for a moment contemplating the question while rubbing her stomach.

"I think I would have been willing to lay down my life for his once but is impossible to answer that sort of question at this time. You see it is not just my life now but I have another growing inside me. If i were willing to sacrifice my life would it be right to choose whether my baby is to suffer as well. Although... if I had taken his place Mulan wouldn't be here clinging on to the edge of life. Maybe I should have taken his place, I don't deserve to still be here after all this time but this new child shouldn't have to suffer too. I put Mulan in danger several times. I make it out with a few scratches and she almost has a hole in her stomach" .

"You care for Mulan."

"And now she will never know!"

Hood pulled back the sheet covering the temporary shelter.

"Apologises if I'm intruding. Do you mind if I have a minute with the "Sleeping Beauty", Snow?"

"Not at all" Snow replied.

Snow stood up and exited the tent but not before placing a gentle, comforting hand onAurora's shoulder.

"I am awake; you can call me by my actual name."

"Sorry it's just strange to meet the face of all the campfire tales and ballads. I must admit I'm still trying to get my head around your presence. You are like a character ripped from a page and placed in front of my very eyes."

"Don't we all become part of someone's story, eventually?"

"Too true and Mulan may very well become part of your story in years to come if you let her slip away. I am sorry for dropping my ear where it may not have been appreciated but I heard your conversation with Snow. She is right. Mulan does have very strong feelings for you and the reason she went to your castle is because I told her to face them. She has felt something long before she met you but I do believe her love is true. Only true love would push a soul to intervene in the damage of another. She took that sword for you and no one else. Certainly not Philip and not for herself either."

"Why did she leave me then? She chose to join you over staying with Phillip and me".

"Would you like to watch the person you love laugh every day and you are not the cause? Mulan couldn't face watching Phillip take up where she longed to be and especially not with the two of you raising a child together. Sometimes three is a crowd and instead of ruining it by telling you, she left to spare herself some of the hurt. She was never going to save herself from all of it though."

Aurora glanced at Mulan hoping she may be listening.

"I believe she tried to tell me. She was going to admit her feelings and I crushed her heart. I didn't deserve for her to take my place on this bed. She shouldn't be the one with sword wounds."

"She didn't want to interrupt your happiness I am guessing."

"She let me have my happy moment at a very large price."

"And were you happy?"

"Of course. I was with the Prince I had been betrothed to since I was a baby and I am having an heir to a throne. My life was written out this way for me since before I was born so I have fulfilled them."

"Sometimes knowing the ending of a book can spoil the journey. It isn't wrong to throw the written word away and start a new. You have the chance to write your story and not fulfil what has been decided for you. If life is like walking a long straight path, it can become boring. Life's path should twist around the wildest corners of the world and climb the highest peaks of the world. It should be unexpected and exhilarating. I have been lucky enough to have had such a life with my love, even if it wasn't as long as I expected."

Aurora placed her hand on Mulans warm forehead.

"I have never felt as free as when I was running around the forests with her. I spent my life learning how to curtsy and cook, read, write and walk properly. I was never allowed to go hunting with my father in the forests and then when I was of the age, I was expected to teach my children the same thing. I would end up spending my entire life inside four walls, but Mulan didn't make me stay in any castle or tied to a tree for my safety."

"Life shouldn't be spent indoors. There is so much to see and do in the outdoors. Life is fresher and freer."

"Mulan showed me that… What if she never comes back? We've tried everything we can think of and here she is, still undisturbed."

"You were once in a deep sleep and were woken by..."

"True loves kiss. So whoever is Mulans true love can wake her."

"Would you say you care for her, maybe even love her enough to wake her up."

"What if it fails? If she doesn't wake I don't think I will ever forgive myself. I owe her so much. I owe her my life and what if I fail to give hers back to her."

"If you keep running away from something you'll eventually come to a gap in your path. At these times taking a leap of faith can be the difference between life and death. I'll leave you to your devices, but maybe don't leave it too long. I'm sure it's not very comfortable lying so still for so long, you should know. Don't doubt your feeling and just...jump."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:A leap of faith

Hood slipped out into the cold air covered by a black, thick cloudy night sky. Aurora sat still for a moment examining Mulans sallow skin and coal black hair. She placed her right hand on Mulans forehead and the other on her warm cheek. She leaned closer hesitantly.

"I love you too" she whispered before pressing her lips against Mulans softly pausing for a moment waiting for an explosion of life to rejuvenate Mulan. A quick burst of heat rippled out from the spot where Mulan lay. Aurora kept her position unaware that Mulan was trying to take her first breath in a very long time. She lifted her head slightly.

"Aurora?"

"Mulan, it worked. Thank you for coming back to me. You didn't leave."

"What happened?"

"You came to the castle and saved me. A fight broke out and you took a blade that was meant for me. You slipped into a coma quickly. Robin Hood used a book of your herbs and plants to heal your wound but it did not wake you from your sleep. I was able to though. I woke you."

"Wait, how?" Mulan lifted herself onto her shoulders curious as to how Aurora woke her.

"I love you. I found myself falling for you as we went on those journeys with Emma and Snow. When we were able to save Phillip I got confused and knew that you could never love me back so I pushed my feelings away. I love you; I loved you enough to wake you. Please say something."

Mulan was stunned into silence trying to process the recent events. Slowly a smile broke through.

"Are you sure I'm not still asleep and this isn't a dream? Please, do it again, kiss me so I know this is real?"

Aurora placed a hand and Mulans cheek before kissing her passionately.

"It's real."

"You must be very hungry. I will make you something to eat right away.

"Food can wait. I've waited for this moment much longer than I've gone with out eating. You are not escaping me that easily."

Aurora clung to Mulans waist and slowly slipped down next to her with one arm rested across her body. Suddenly a sharp breeze burst through the cave and disturbed the flames of the fire in its path.

Emma and Snow shuffled into the mouth of the cave.

"Sorry to disturb you but something told us you had woken, a sudden wave of heat passed over us. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Some food and water would be nice."

"Of course. No problem." Emma and Snow left Mulan and Aurora to catch up next to the roaring fire.

Aurora grinned at the sight of Mulans eyes wide open, illuminated by the fires' flames.

"You saved me…again!" Aurora murmured softly.

"It seems to be an unfortunate habit of mine." Mulan chuckled.

Aurora sat up to face Mulan.

"When you came to the castle after helping Neal I was sure you were going to admit your feelings for Phillip. I thought I knew love when I saw it but it turns out a very long sleep can make you rusty in many things. I asked him many times what the two of you did in your time together but he never told me. I feared he had your heart and when you left after I told you about our child, I took it as a confirmation my suspicions."

"I saw Phillip as a good friend, one of my best, but I did not love him in that way. After we met we decided to help each other. We both needed a doctor so we found one together. After that Phillip told me about a princess in a sleeping curse, a sleeping which he was going to try and break. He asked me to help him reach your kingdom safely and he promised me gold on our arrival. We fought together through many different lands and that is all we did. When we weren't fighting, he spent many nights telling me stories of his princess. That's all we did; he talked and I listened. Sometimes I spoke but he liked to talk about you, a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if I know more about you than you do?"

"What tales about me did he tell you?"

"You would need to give me a starting place because there were many; for example on your name day when you dribbled on the priest or when you were learning table etiquette and you sprayed hot tea all over your dress. There's also the time you painted your walls with red finger marks and the cat you wanted to keep which you hid in the kitchen. He also told me about how it escaped when your parents were hosting a large party. I would've loved to see their faces when it jumped on the table when you were eating your dinner. How did you ever explain that to your parents?"

"I told them it must have followed me into the house. After dinner I had to hide the little bed I had made for it in my bed chambers and eventually, after a lot of grovelling, they let me keep it. I would like to tell you I was only a few years old when the other events took place. Enlighten me more on what you know about me so I can measure how many stories you must divulge about your life."

"Don't worry yours is much more colourful and I don't just mean the paint on your walls. Wgat possessed you to paint them?"

"I was feeling artistic an believe it or not princesses do get bored!" Aurora admitted sheepishly.

"How about the time you put lake moss in the cooks face cream, did she like the green colour it turned her face?"

"Phillip dared me and then he let me take all the blame, but it was worth it. That cook was horrible. Once when Whiskers, that was my cats' name, got into the kitchen she tried to chop off his tail. Her face was green for a few nights!" The two burst into a fit of giggles. Mulan tried to hide the pain that she felt from her wound but seeingAurora laugh helped to ease it a bit.

"Who knew you had a bit of a dark side to you! I shall remind myself to never upset you."

"What did you tell him, about your life?"

"I talked about my time as a soldier. How it was my turn to be married off but I didn't see that as a life for me. I wanted to see the world and learn how to fight like my father. My parents would never have allowed me to join the army. They wanted me to get married so I wouldn't disgrace them and I could've brought honour to my parents. After my father passed I decided to leave and take his place in the army. I learned how to fight like a man, disguised as a man. They didn't allow women in the army so it was the only for me to get into the army. Once they found out I was a woman they tried to kill me so I had to flee my land. I haven't seen my mother since the day I left her. Anyway Phillip had far more funnier tales to tell about you. I'm a quiet soul anyway; I much preferred to hear about the antics of a rebellious princess. I remember every night he used to say your name until he fell asleep, I guess it was a way of reminding him why he was travelling so far. He was travelling to you."

"And what were you travelling towards?"

"I suppose I was lost, drifting through any lands I could find, making my way towards finding a purpose in life. I found adventure and I just let my heart guide me to each destination."

"And you met me!" Aurora smiled before kissing Mulan on her forehead.

"When we reached your kingdom I was about to leave as Phillip no longer needed my help. As he approached the door I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure why but my feet kept walking without me realising it. Maybe it was my curiosity with the girl in all of Phillips stories. Maybe I had discovered my purpose in life but before I knew it I saw you in your peaceful sleep and I realised Phillip would never have been able to do you justice in his description of you. You were so beautiful and at rest in that moment that for the first time, time truly felt frozen. And then of course you woke up and have been a painful thorn in my finger since that!"

"Really?" Aurora suddenly grew upset not recognising Mulans attempt at lightening the mood.

"I am toying with you...I don't mean it! I have enjoyed your company even when it involved some danger but I like a good fight." Mulan brushed a curl off Aurora's eyes to take in the princess beauty.

"I would say you are definitely a girl worth fighting for."

"And now that I know how to fight I can say the same about you."

In their perfect, tranquil moment the heat of the flames wrapped the two up as they embraced and kissed again. It didn't last as long as they both would have preferred when the cold air from outside sent shivers up their backs. Snow stepped in holding two halves of coconuts with steam rising over their brims.

"I hope you two like squirrel, I was able to shoot a few in the surrounding trees." She handed the coconut bowls to Aurora and then removed a water bottle whose strap was attached to her belt.

"Enjoy!" Snow stepped out straight away realising she had disturbed the two. Aurorahanded the soup to Mulan who stared at the chunks of meat in the clear broth. She inhaled the odourless steam and smirked.

"What? Are you remembering my accident in the tree?"

"It's like you read my mind. And look how far you have come since then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have gotten rid of your dress, which is a surprise indeed. And you are wearing my clothes, an even bigger surprise."

"My dress was covered in blood so I had to burn it and I need something to wear. You can have them back if you want but I'd probably be a bit cold. Although I could stay by your side like before."

"Yes, those times when we spent nights side by side and I had to use everything I had from putting an arm around you. At least I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I didn't refrain myself." Aurora smiled coquettishly.

"Yes, but you had already experienced love of another soul where as for me, it was a whole new adventure my heart wasn't prepared for."


	8. Chapter 8

The sides of the shelter flapped violently as Aurora buried herself further under her covers. Just outside, Mulan battled against the wind to keep her fire alive which was their only source of heat. With no success she drew her sword and sat in under the shelter, alert, next to Aurora. Mulan wrapped her cloak around her heavy armour but it didn't change her shaking body. Aurora popped her head out from under the covers.

"There is no use in you freezing to death on watch. You should take the covers and I'll just rest next to you."

"This armour is warmer than it looks, I am fine." Mulan tensed her jaw so that Aurora couldn't hear her chattering teeth. Mulan kept her gaze fixated on the flames of her dying fire. She did her best to avoid meeting Aurora's eyes knowing it would mean certain submission. Aurora lifted a dainty, pale hand onto Mulans arm.

"I am not asking that you take the covers. It is my turn to give you an order. I insist that you take the covers to stay warm if you are going to keep watch."

Mulan clenched her fist around the sword handle, using all her guilt to resist Aurora's touch.

"If I get comfortable with the heat I will most likely fall asleep and we cannot afford to take that risk. Who knows what hides amongst the shadows?"

"The inhabitants of our lands have been depreciating since Cora killed everyone in the Safe Haven. If there are any more that live in this part of the land they will not harm us."

"I'm not worried about those who already have homes here but any bandits who may travel the way Emma and Snow did. There are also many more wild animals in the forests than there are people here. We cannot fight off an entire pack."

"Don't worry; they will be keeping out of the storm."

"I have seen many storms and this weather is far from one. It is a strong breeze, that's all, and it will pass."

"The storm hasn't arrived, silly, but it is coming. Her, take the covers and I'll sleep right next to you for my source of heat."

Mulan glanced down at the young, beautiful girl who lay beside her. She met Aurora's kind blue eyes in a moment of weakness; she had broken the final link of her resistance. Aurora sat up and pulled the covers off her body slowly easing it into the cold air. Mulan used her free sword to pull the blanket over her bulky amour, still clenching to her sword.

"Do you ever let go off that thing?" Aurora asked intrusively as she kneeled up to help Mulan get the blanket over her armour on her left shoulder. Mulan looked up slowly to be taken aback by how close Auroras face was to hers.

"Yes...when I bathe."

"So it is like your prized possession."

"It was my fathers, and now I wield it in his honour."

"I understand. It's like having a part of them with you even though they are no longer here."

"Do you have something of Phillips?"

"No. I actually never got to meet them." Aurorapulled out a small murky white stuffed sheep teddy.

"One evening, I think I was ten, when my father asked for me to walk with him in the gardens. He couldn't have looked happier because he had great news; something every king wants to hear. My mother was expecting a second child, a baby son. I had never seen so much joy in a man until that moment when he told me. I remember in the moment I was thrilled to have a baby to take care of but after that night everyone changed. He explained my duties as an older sister and how I must take care of the future king. I wanted to have a present for when he arrived so I learned how to knit and sew and I made this."

Mulan stared down at the small rag doll.

"Phillip never mentioned your brother."

"Phillip never met him...no one did. A few nights after I had finished the little sheep I heard my mother wailing in her room. My brother had died before he got to take his first breathe in our world. Even though he never held this teddy I still feel like he knows I would've have looked after him. Some how I feel a part of him is with me and it brings out the good in me, like you do. I know what it is like to keep something you cherish by your side, always".

Mulan caught a glisten in Aurora's eyes but before she could act her mouth formed a question to continue the conversation, a distraction.

"Have you taken it everywhere?"

"Almost... that's why it is missing one of the button eyes and half a leg. Now that I look at it, it's quite scary. I should think any child would have nightmares if they saw it."

Mulan put a hand over the little sheep to comfort Aurora.

"You put a lot of thought and love into it which is more important than anything. If you had to, would you ever part with it?"

"I don't see why I would have to but if I did, once I knew it was absolutely necessary, I might."Aurora gave Mulan a reassuring smile.

"I better turn in then." Aurora tucked the teddy away under her cloak. She returned to her little sleeping place next to Mulan who watched the last flames of her fire disappear. Mulan was certain there was a storm brewing, both outside and under the shelter. A single tear ran down her check as her head became crowded with mixed emotions ranging from joy to guilt to fear. When the first crack of thunder ripped through the sky Mulan welcomed it. She hoped the noise would drown out the whirlwind of questions whirling around her head. _How and when did she develop feelings for her best friends' princess? Would she tellAurora and if so how would she react? What would she do if they were able to save Phillip?_

Mulan pulled the blanket tight around her armour while a heavy rain attacked everything below it. She tried to find something else to think about but she sat listening to the orchestra above, waiting. Waiting for the moment Aurora would smile at her again.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun rose early waking Mulan as its rays broke through the surrounding trees. It took her several seconds to realise she was no longer sitting up with the blanket around her. Instead she found herself lying horizontally with the blanket over her. She had one of her hands under her head and the other around the handle of her sword. Between her arm and waist something wrapped around her tightly. Confused, she turned her head slowly to see Auroras head snuggled in behind her. For someone who spent a long time in a deep slumber, Aurora seemed to still enjoy long rests.

Mulan took advantage of Aurora's deep sleep and slid out from under the blanket slowly, taking extra precaution not to let her arm drop suddenly. Mulan took her belt with the sword in its sheath and tucked it beside Aurora under the blanket. Mulan left Aurora to rest as she went to find a stream or lake, any source of water where she could bathe. Eventually she spotted a small spring that just about reached her knees in height. She removed all her armour as quickly as possible so as not to be seen. Once she removes her garments she left the by the base of a thick trunked tree. She sat in quickly and splashed water all over her body until she was satisfied she had washed enough.

While she got dressed she kept trying to convince herself that she was only being quick with the fear of being caught. Once again her heart and her head were coming to a large wall of disagreement. She still couldn't admit to herself that she had grown genuinely concerned for the safety of the Sleeping Beauty. She carried all her armour back to give her body a rest from her leathery protective shell. While she walked she spent the time humming tunes or counting the animals she saw scuttling along the forest floor, any source of distraction she could find.

When she returned to the clearing where their shelter was she saw the blanket she had shared with Aurorastrewn out in front of it. She dropped her armour and sprinted towards the shelter to find it abandoned. She looked around frantically but nothing seemed disturbed. It was as if Aurora had suddenly disappeared.

"Aurora" She clamoured, worried that she had lost her again. Mulan was convinced she heard a "ssshhhing" noise so she stopped, stood still and stayed silent for a moment to try and hear it again.

"Up here!" A small voice shouted from somewhere above Mulans' head, in the trees.

Mulan scanned the trees and saw the lilac and pink of Aurora's clothes through the greeny yellow leaves.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or make my task harder because tour doing very well if so? What are you doing?"

"I decided to go hunting for breakfast. I wanted to cook you a "thank you" breakfast."

"We'll you can do that once your two feet are planted firmly on the earth beside me."

"I only have one problem... I might have been a bit ambitious because I've never climbed a tree. Now I do not know how to make my way down."

"Listen to me very carefully; I will talk you through each step all you need to do is listen."

"First I will throw down your sword!"

The blade of the sword landed half a foot next to Mulans own one. On its brandished steel Aurorawas able to skewer three grey squirrels in the exact same way. Mulan smiled to herself impressed by the princess's venture before wiping it away to return her focus on getting Auroradown the tree.

"Okay first of all turn around so that you can see where you are placing your hands and feet. Then locate the branch below your right foot and move down."

Aurora followed Mulans instructions precisely.

"Now hold onto the two branches either side of the tree and ease you way down to the left. The next branch is on the left side but it's a bit of stretch so be careful."

Aurora let herself down slowly, stretching her left foot until her toe just reached the branch. Suddenly her dress got caught under her foot causing it to slip. She lost her grip on the right branch and then her right foot slipped off its placement. Aurora found herself dangling on one branch trying to remove her cloaked which had wrapped itself around her. Her hand began to slip.

"Mulan! any ideas?"

Just before Mulan could answer the branch snapped. Even falling Aurora looked like a graceful bird swooping down. Mulan steeped in quickly with her arms outstretched to catchAurora. She succeeded in catching Aurora who had been swallowed up by her cloak and dress.

"You saved me! Again!"

Mulan just nodded with a firm smile pushing back her heart which was leaping through her chest. She set Aurora down on her feet to allow her to steady her nerves.

"Shall I cook the breakfast now?"

"You want to cook after almost dying?"

"Well it was supposed to be a "thank-you" breakfast and now it has turned in to an "I'll-never-stop-owing-you" breakfast."

"Do I have to remind you I made a promise and I am doing my best to keep it?" Mulan was never reminding Aurora when she uttered the word "promise". She was reminding herself thatAurora's heart belonged with another and she couldn't interfere no matter how much her heart wanted it. Aurora gathered some rocks and dry branches to make a fire while Mulan packed away the shelter and blankets.

When Mulan was finished she tried to offer a helping hand to Aurora who had finished making the fire.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"You've made plenty of fires so I just watched until I was able to copy what you did."

Aurora held up Mulans sword and began to pull the three squirrels off by their tails.

"You do know you'll have to remove their fur!"

Aurora looked up at Mulan with a wash of pale disgust across her face.

"Once a princess. Always a princess. I will do it". Mulan chuckled before bending down to pick up all three squirrels in one hand.

"I didn't realise I had to take it off because I've never done it before. You could teach me. Will you... Teach me how to do it?"

"Are you sure you want to see it?"

"I must learn how to cook if I am to ever survive in a forest. Not everyone is lucky to have a Mulan to do most of the work."

"Thank you... I think." Mulan got up to retrieve her knife from her sword belt. She then lay out the three squirrels on a flat rock and began showingAurora were to cut and how to remove the skin carefully. Mulan skinned all three and then handed them to Aurora who put them on a spit.

The two sat in silence while the squirrels toasted slowly. Mulan bent over to retrieve her bloody sword and wiped dark blood with some leaves. She had found another distraction and it worked until Aurora opened her mouth.

"You let it go...I mean you left your sword with me. Why?"

"We'll I knew you would need it if anything were to happen so it seemed like the right thing to do. Otherwise you wouldn't have had anything to protect yourself with. Besides its not the first time I have given it to someone else. I let Snow borrow it when she was trying to defeat Queen Cora."

"If I had encountered any danger the best I could've done with the sword was swing it out in front of me while screaming your name. At least you could trust Snow to actually use it well."

"You mean you really have never held a sword?"

"Does a dagger count? It's like a sword...only much smaller." Mulan stood up to put the sword back in its home.

"What did you do when you were a princess?"

"I still am one...just without a castle, a prince, any land or people to take care of."

Aurora stared at the burning squirrels disappointed with the realisation that she only had an empty title which was useless.

"I have nothing! I'm just a girl in a dress who can't feed or protect herself. You must teach me how to use a sword, and fight! I want to be able to protect myself and not be a burden. If I know how to fight I can take more rounds on watch…please!"

"You're not a burden..."

"Don't lie. You could be anywhere in the world and instead your stuck princess-sitting me."

"If I really wanted to leave I would have, I am still here for a reason."

"The promise... I remember."

Mulan paused for a moment contemplating her reason for protecting Aurora. She realised that somewhere she must have started actually liking the stubborn princess. Even leaving her to go and bathe was a stretch. She realised her real reason for leaving her sword with Aurora.

"I didn't leave my sword with you so you could protect yourself. I left it as a promise...a promise that I would be back and that you wouldn't have to fear me abandoning you. I enjoy having a friend and that's why I stay with you, because I see us as friends."

Mulan felt a barrier had been broken but a new one has been set. She had diminished the barricade between "the protector" and "the protected" and in doing so she blocked her heart off from allowing it to feel anything more for the girl in the dress.


End file.
